


No New Messages

by Squeegee_Beckenheim



Series: A One Shot a Month [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, brotherly cuddles, just working on description, protective big brother gerard, sleepy mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeegee_Beckenheim/pseuds/Squeegee_Beckenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on description in English class and came out with this</p><p>A small, dark haired boy sat with his legs folded in front of him, his knees tucked under his chin, staring into the darkness, his face a portrait of perfect fear. He clutched his mobile phone for light, his knuckles white from the strength of his worried grip and as he checked his message inbox again, he curses and dropped his face onto his knees, hugging himself tighter. He didn’t hear the small voice calling his name at first, the sound of the rain kicking in, heavy and hard against tin roof and his own heavy breathing drowning out the breathy whisper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No New Messages

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this for my entry on the 30th of September because I will be in America on school camp on that date

The world outside was engulfed in darkness. It had been a dim and dreary day, fog lingering in lazy, thick clouds in the valleys and ghosting between the trunks of autumn trees in the forest. But the stillness of the day was gone, the fog blown away by a vicious breeze that had picked up. The wind ripped through the woodland, tearing auburn leaves from their rotting fixtures and stripping the trees bare, now leaving their skeletal frame exposed to groan as each new gust threatened to pull them from there roots. Invisible against the black night sky hid equally dark clouds, thick and threatening with rain. The road would be a perilous place tonight, the winding track leading from town through the forest wasn’t safe in the light of a calm day, let alone in pitch black with foul weather.

 

The howling gale ripped through the old, wooden cabin on the border of the forest, the windows rattling in protect and walls moaning for relief against the restless wind. The oncoming storm had ripped up power poles towns before it had reached this dark corner of the world, and had cut of the power to the house. As a result, the inside was as black as void and would seem empty if not for the small light in the furthest corner of one bedroom, coming from a little pile of blankets.

 

A small, dark haired boy sat with his legs folded in front of him, his knees tucked under his chin, staring into the darkness, his face a portrait of perfect fear. He clutched his mobile phone for light, his knuckles white from the strength of his worried grip and as he checked his message inbox again, he curses and dropped his face onto his knees, hugging himself tighter. He didn’t hear the small voice calling his name at first, the sound of the rain kicking in, heavy and hard against tin roof and his own heavy breathing drowning out the breathy whisper.

 

“Gerard,” the voice came again, this time hitting the boy’s ears and he jumped, his phone falling to the floor and the light of the screen going out.

 

“Jesus, Mikey, you scared me!” Gerard gasped, taking shaky uneven breaths and unwrapping himself slightly from the safety of his cocoon of blankets.

 

“Sorry, I-I couldn’t sleep, the rain woke me up, and I looked for Mum but she’s not in bed. Why isn’t she home?” Mikey stood in the darkness, barely a shadow, his thin limbs visibly trembling.

 

“C’mere, it’s okay,” Gerard beckoned, shuffling sideways slightly, further into the corner, opening up a small space in the comforter just the right size for his little brother, who climbed in and pulled the covers over his slender frame and squeezing his eyes shut, his glasses wonky on his frightened face.

 

“Where’s Mum?” He asked again after a spell, leaning further against Gerard, gripping at his old pajama shirt and Gerard pulled the duvet tighter around them.

 

Gerard didn’t know and god, he hated not knowing. His mother would text him if she was going to be late from the clinic where she worked as a nurse. Just a message telling Gerard that she wouldn't make it home that night and that there was leftovers in the fridge he could warm up and that he needed to give Mikey his medicine and get him into bed before 9pm. But tonight there was nothing. Maybe her phone had run out of charge or there was something wrong with the signal tower or maybe there was a tree down in the forest so she couldn’t get through and was staying at a friends. He was sure that was what happened and nothing bad had instead. No, nothing bad had happened to her. It just couldn’t have.

 

“She’s going to be a bit late. The electricity is out at the clinic and she was to stay and look after the patients until it comes back on,” Gerard lied. He hated lying, especially to Mikey.

 

“Oh, okay,” Mikey yawned, curling up a bit tighter and Gerard removed the circular framed glasses from his little brothers face and set them aside, then putting his arms around his small figure and pulled him closer, carding his fingers through the boy’s messy brown hair until his breathing evened out and the boy fell asleep in his arms.

 

“Yeah, me too,” Gerard sighed under his breath, picking up his phone and checking his inbox again. Still no messages.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There was something oddly magical about the forest in autumn, if not a little spooky. The late afternoon sun filtered through the thick, bare branching casting broken shadows in the spaces in between the golden light. Auburn, red and yellow leave floated down, detached from their place of growth by a light breeze that carried with it a slight chill. The forest was quieter than the school that lay outside it’s boundaries, busy halls that ever almost hazardous to travel through and shouts of students echoing beyond it’s grounds, but those sounds couldn’t penetrate the dense woods and apart from the rustle of leaf litter from wind and small animals and the occasional call of birds over head, the forest was silent. It was as if nothing existed outside of it and if Gerard sat still long enough, his eyes lightly closed as he let the suns rays fighting is way through the dying canopy warm him, he could almost imagine it, forgetting the world were time and money exists and the forest replaced it, endless hills and valleys covered in leaf-shedding trees, with tall grey trucks that stretched for the sky.

 

Gerard sat alone like that, a small dark figure among the vivid autumn hues, for what could have been hours, or may have just been seconds, no one could tell as time ceased to exist within the shadow of the forest, the sun your only guide to when to sleep and when to rise. The crumbled stone wall beneath Gerard grew colder and the wind picked up a little more, sending a fresh drift of fallen leave cascading down, some landing in Gerard’s messy, chin lengthen raven hair. Gerard pulled his jacket tighter around him and lifted his shoulders so that his face, up to his nose, was buried in the warmth and homely smell of his mother’s old pink and black scarf, the timeworn wool scratchy against his chin.

 

She’d given it to him six years ago, a particularly stormy day, telling him to rug up before he left or he’d catch his death. Little did they both know that it was her who would catch her death that night, in the form of the dark, windy home stretch of road winding through the forest, which was prone to fallen trees in harsh gales, when his mother’s hospital shifts would end.

 

Gerard remembered waiting alone in the dark house with Mikey, soothingly whispering to him that she would be fine and that Gerard would have to tuck him into bed that night. He had been tucking him in ever since, even now that Michael was fourteen and wasn’t worried about childish things like goodnight kisses and monsters under the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really know how to finish it but whatever


End file.
